<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un mal sueño by PrincesaSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814347">Un mal sueño</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo'>PrincesaSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Saori corre a Seiya, Saori se vuelve loca, Seiya se vuelve loco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saori guardó silencio. Como se lo había imaginado no iba a ser fácil convencerlo de irse por su propia voluntad. No se había equivocado al pensar en que el caballero de pegaso iba a rechazar la oferta. Sin embargo Seiya no contaba con las armas que ella poseía y que, aunque eran capaces de provocar una sonrisa en el rostro del joven también podía desgarrarlo de dolor: sus palabras.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya &amp; Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un mal sueño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>El corazón de Seiya latía de prisa al recordar lo que acababa de suceder. Fue algo que no había planeado pero no iba a ocultar que lo que soñó infinidad de veces, sin embargo la sensación fue mas hermosa de lo que había esperado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había estado hablando con Saori en su despacho antes de irse a dormir como acostumbraban de vez en cuando.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Te ves un poco cansada —había dicho él notando los leves signos de ojeras que Saori llevaba debajo de sus ojos y posando una mano en la mejilla de la joven.</em><em> En ese momento fue consciente de lo cercano que estaba de la muchacha y fue inevitable reparar en esos rosados labios que tanto anhelaba.</em></p><p>
  <em>Simplemente sucedió; al principio tuvo temor por no haber premeditado nada y porque tal vez estuviese incomodando a Saori, pero pronto las manos de la muchacha se habían posado en su pecho agarrando fuerte su playera y supo que era correspondido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente sonrieron y se abrazaron por largo rato. </em>
  <em>Él sabía muy bien que las cosas no iban a cambiar por lo que había sucedido pero se sentía tan dichoso que no le importaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poco tiempo después salieron del despacho tomados de la mano y cada uno de ellos se fue a su habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna, más que la sonrisa que se mostraban, felices.</em>
</p><hr/><p>— Saori ¿me has llamado? —preguntó Seiya poniéndose de rodillas ante su diosa.</p><p>Ella que ya lo esperaba desde horas antes permanecía de pie dándole la espalda.</p><p>— Seiya, creo que no necesito recordarte que estamos en el santuario y no debes llamarme por mi nombre.</p><p>— Es verdad, lo siento Athena —corrigió Seiya sintiéndose un poco tonto. Le costaba hacer esa distinción con Saori y dado en que tenían una gran confianza entre ellos olvidaba el respeto con el que se le debía hablar Athena en su templo—. ¿Sucede algo? —indagó el joven extrañado por la posición de su diosa, puesto que ella siempre los recibía frente a frente con esa amplia sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.</p><p>Saori guardó silencio por un momento sintiendo el gran nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.</p><p>— Sucede que —se mordió el labio llena de culpa —, Seiya has sido relevado de tus obligaciones como caballero de Athena.</p><p>— ¿Q-Qué es lo que dices? N-No comprendo… —preguntó él totalmente desconcertado.</p><p>— El periodo de paz que hemos conseguido traer a la tierra está siendo fructífero, no se suscitarán más guerras estoy segura de ello por lo cual como el valeroso caballero que has sido todo esto tiempo se te ha otorgado la libertad de vivir tu vida como un humano normal —explicó ella aún sin mirarlo.</p><p>— Pero eso es imposible debe haber un error en esto... Jamás pedí que… ¡Yo jamás podría vivir como las demás personas!</p><p>— Eso no lo sabes ya que nunca lo has intentado.</p><p>— Pero es que… Yo no, no sé vivir de otra forma que no es esta.</p><p>— ¿Rechazas mi voluntad Seiya? —sentenció Saori con voz gélida.</p><p>— No es eso, estoy muy halagado de que me brindes esta oportunidad que muchos otros desean pero ¡Yo no la necesito! Yo no puedo estar lejos de aquí.</p><p>— No seas mal agradecido Seiya. Piénsalo bien —comenzó a explicar la diosa mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro—, vas a poder pasar tiempo con tu hermana, ver a tu amiga Miho a quién tanto aprecias y ¿por qué no? Formar una familia.</p><p>— Perdóname pero no puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces.</p><p>Saori guardó silencio. Como se lo había imaginado no iba a ser fácil convencerlo de irse por su propia voluntad. No se había equivocado al pensar en que el caballero de pegaso iba a rechazar la oferta. Sin embargo Seiya no contaba con las armas que ella poseía y que, aunque eran capaces de provocar una sonrisa en el rostro del joven también podía desgárralo de dolor: sus palabras.</p><p>Seiya quién se mantenía en reverencia estaba totalmente en shock.</p><p>— <em>¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa de esa forma? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me ha mirado?</em> —se preguntaba el caballero de bronce confundido.</p><p>— No me estas dejando otra alternativa Seiya —retomó su posición seria la Diosa—. Devuélve tú armadura.</p><p>— ¡¿QUE?! —gritó poniéndose de pie—. P-Pero Sa… Athena.</p><p>— Me has escuchado, entrega tú armadura en este momento.</p><p>— Todo esto es… ¿Por lo que sucedió entre nosotros? —se aventuró a preguntar Seiya con voz triste.</p><p>Saori tragó saliva y sintió como su corazón aumentaba la velocidad de sus ya de por si rápidos latidos. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, tanto que le costaba respirar nada más de pensarlo.</p><p>— Eso fue un error, algo que jamás debió haber pasado —pronunció fríamente Saori.</p><p>— No es verdad —negó Seiya, sabía que ella no hablaba con la verdad porque aquella noche los mismos labios de la chica le confirmaron que ella también lo quería—. Por favor no utilices a Athena como barrera entre nosotros.</p><p>Un ruido metálico inundó la sala y Saori supo que Seiya se había quitado su armadura.</p><p>— Mírame por favor —rogó Seiya ya que quería encontrar la verdad en los ojos de la chica.</p><p>No obtuvo respuesta de Saori por lo que se aventuró a ir hasta ella que seguía de espaldas y tomando una de sus manos se arrodilló suplicante.</p><p>Saori sabía que la situación estaba a punto de salírsele de las manos en cualquier momento, así que debía actuar pronto y jugar su última carta.</p><p>— Déjame quedarme, déjame mantenerme junto a ti por favor —las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre la morena piel del caballero de pegaso—. Aunque me concedas todo lo que un día quise no podría vivir estando lejos de ti. Dime que esto no es cierto, que no fue en un error…</p><p>— Sí lo fue, y te diré la verdad sobre ello: Por culpa de esas tontas emociones de humana el nombre de Athera se ha manchado, ya no soy digna de seguir llamándome Diosa y en el Olimpo todos me han dado la espalda. Es por eso que decidí que es mejor que te vayas, el motivo era lo de menos pero por respeto a la fidelidad que me has mostrado todo este tiempo fue que no quise decirte mis verdaderas intenciones. Ahora ya lo sabes —concluyó con su semblante sepulcral y se soltó del agarre del caballero.</p><p>— Mírame a los ojos, te lo suplico —pidió una vez más el castaño—, y niégame que tu no sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando nos besamos… dime que no me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti —confesó al fin Seiya entre lágrimas totalmente desesperado—. Si es que he manchado el nombre de Athena te pido perdón nunca hubiera querido eso, yo simplemente me enamoré de ti Saori… ¡De ti como mujer!</p><p>La chica de cabellos lilas inhaló suavemente, iba a arriesgar demasiado al dejar que él la mirara pero si no lo hacía no iba a convencerlo.</p><p>— <em>¡Esto debe ser un mal sueño! ¡Debe ser mentira!</em> —pensaba Seiya con la respiración entrecortada.</p><p>Saori decidió cumplir la súplica de su caballero y giró al fin su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con el castaño.</p><p>La frialdad que emanaba el semblante de Saori le erizó la piel a Seiya, la desconocía totalmente.</p><p>— No sé porque tienes esa tonta idea de que siento algo por ti —dijo altiva la voz melodiosa de Saori—. Yo no te amo Seiya. Lo que pasó fue un error ya te lo dije.</p><p>Él la contempló por un momento y al ver que ella le sostenía la mirada de forma seria no tuvo más dudas.</p><p>— Sí, tienes razón ¿cómo pude pensar que tú… ? —no pudo continuar porque la voz se le quebró y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Dando trompicones el chico salió de la habitación corriendo como podía, alejándose del santuario.</p><p>Saori observó su partida hasta que la figura del castaño se perdió y entonces ella se derrumbó en el suelo ahogando el llanto. Nada que hubiera sentido antes podía compararse con el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se sentía miserable, como un monstruo y ni siquiera sabía como había sido capaz de atreverse a mirar a Seiya y negar todo lo que sentía por él.</p><p>En el olimpo habían sido muy claros con ella, después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos: Seiya se iba del santuario o de lo contrario debía morir. Fue por tal motivo que ella optó por provocarlo y hacer sentirlo tan miserable que nunca pudiera volver a mirarla a los ojos, pues de contarle la verdad las cosas sólo se complicarían.</p><p>Saori sabía que lejos de ser un castigo para él, ella los había condenado en vida a los dos.</p><p>…</p><p>Durante ya un mes la vida de Saori había cambiado bastante. Aún no se acostumbraba a no sentir la presencia Seiya, aún seguía esperando a que se presentara ante ella y pudieran platicar, hacerse compañía. La muchacha se reprochaba tales pensamientos puesto que ella había sido quién decidió la partida del caballero.</p><p>Sus deberes como Athena la estaban ayudando bastante para no dejarse caer en depresión, sin embargo todas las noches lloraba la ausencia de su ser más preciado.</p><p>Una mañana soleada sus tres buenos amigos pidieron una audiencia con ella.</p><p>— ¿A que debo su visita valerosos caballeros de bronce? —recibió Saori a Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun.</p><p>Los tres amigos se miraron comunicándose entre ellos cosa que extrañó a Saori.</p><p>— Se trata de Seiya —habló Hyoga en tono preocupado lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la chica aunque lo disimuló muy bien.</p><p>— ¿Qué hay con él?</p><p>— Bueno… lo que sucede es que desde que se fue del santuario no ha estado bien —comenzó a explicar el rubio un poco inseguro—. Ha atentado contra su vida en dos ocasiones…</p><p>— No comprendo —contestó Saori suspicaz.</p><p>— Lo que Hyoga trata de decir es que Seiya atraviesa por un periodo de depresión desde que dejó de ser caballero de Athena —tomó la palabra Shiryu—. Seiya nos ha dicho que si no puede estar cerca de ti su vida ya no tiene sentido así que ha intentado tres veces acabar con…</p><p>Saori cubrió su boca con sus manos incapaz de seguir escuchando lo que el caballero dragón le comunicaba.</p><p>— Las primeras dos veces no logró hacerse daños severos pero esta vez ha llegado lejos —continuó el dragón—. Seiya se internó al mar durante la tormenta de hace dos noches, el oleaje era tan fuerte que se golpeó muchas veces contra unos riscos. Fue una suerte que lo encontraran, sin embargo ahora permanece en el hospital inconsciente desde entonces.</p><p>Saori no pudo seguir manteniendo aquella postura fría ante la situación y entre lágrimas les pidió a los tres que la llevaran donde Seiya se encontraba.</p><p>En el hospital los pronósticos no fueron alentadores. Los médicos habían hecho lo que estaba en sus manos, sólo les quedaba esperar a que Seiya despertara del letargo en el que había caído pero para ello podrían pasar días, meses o inclusive años.</p><p>Saori entró a la habitación del hospital y en cuanto vio a Seiya postrado en aquella cama y lleno de tubos no pudo más.</p><p>— Perdóname Seiya por favor —rogó llorando al lado de su cama—. Por mi culpa estas de esta manera… Yo que quise cuidarte de que nada te pasara soy la única culpable de esto —Saori tomó la mano de Seiya y la sustuvo fuerte entre las suyas—. Vuelve por favor… despierta para que pueda decirte lo mucho que te amo.</p><p>Ninguna de las súplicas de Saori surtieron efecto esa tarde en el muchacho que dormía apacible, ajeno del mundo.</p><p>El tiempo pasó lento en ese cuarto de hospital para Saori, que aunque cumplía con su deber como Athena en el santuario por las mañanas, se pasaba las tardes enteras al lado de Seiya velando sus sueños y esperando su despertar.</p><p>No fue sino hasta que en el aniversario de cumpleaños de Saori el milagro esperado sucedió:</p><p>Saori había dicho que no tenía planeado celebrar pues no se sentía con ganas dada la situación sin embargo Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun la sorprendieron llevándole un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños al hospital.</p><p>— No debieron haberse molestado —dijo Saori un poco abochornada pero sintiéndose animada.</p><p>— Creímos que Seiya no nos perdonaría el no haberte celebrado tu cumpleaños, además de que le encanta el pastel.</p><p>— Sí tienen razón, muchas gracias a todos.</p><p>Shun se estaba encargando de repartir las rebanadas de pastel cuando algo los sobresaltó.</p><p>— Felicidades creo… ¿estamos celebrando algo verdad? Porque puedo ver un pastel.</p><p>— ¡SEIYA! —gritaron todos al unísono rodeando al recién despierto.</p><p>— ¡Iré por el doctor! —anunció Hyoga saliendo rápido del cuarto.</p><p>— Esta vez si me golpee duro ¿no es así? —preguntó Seiya sobando su cabeza—. Prometo hacerte más caso Saori y no exponerme tanto durante la batalla.</p><p>— ¿Durante la batalla? ¿De que hablas Seiya? Si tú…</p><p>Shiryu posó una mano en el hombro de Saori y negó levemente con la cabeza cosa que ella entendió.</p><p>— ¿Pueden explicarme porqué soy el único que está en el hospital? —cuestionó el castaño al observar que ni Shiryu ni Shun tenían heridas visibles.</p><p>— Eso es porque tú siempre has sido el más atrabancado —respondió Shiryu y los cuatro rieron.</p><p>Pocos minutos después Hyoga regresó con el doctor, mismo que examinó a Seiya por un momento y les comunicó al grupo de amigos que el castaño se encontraba estable pero dado a que acababa de despertar necesitaban tenerlo en observación un par de días más.</p><p>— Bueno nosotros nos retiramos amigo —anunció Shun después de que el doctor se había marchado—. Tenemos que ir al santuario pero mañana regresaremos a visitarte.</p><p>— Espérenme dos días más y nos veremos ahí —dijo Seiya con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>Shun miró por un momento a Saori y después agregó:</p><p>— C-Claro nos veremos pronto.</p><p>Los caballeros de andrómeda, cisne y dragón abandonaron el cuarto dejando en solitario a Seiya y Saori.</p><p>— Discúlpame por haberte preocupado todo este tiempo —pidió Seiya con timidez—. Siempre te estoy dando problemas.</p><p>— No tienes que disculparte, soy yo quién se esfuerza en sobreprotegerte a sabiendas de tu forma de ser.</p><p>— Gracias por cuidar de mi, sé que estuviste aquí desde el inicio —el sonrojo se hizo presente en el muchacho—, lo sé porque escuché varias veces tu voz, que me llamabas…</p><p>— ¿D-De verdad? — se ruborizó por igual la muchacha, ya que muchas de esas veces en que le habló mientras él dormía le repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que deseaba ver sus ojos, escuchar su voz y sobretodo le decía que lo amaba.</p><p>Seiya asintió y buscó la mano de Saori para depositar un tierno beso sobre ella.</p><p>— Nunca volveré a apartarme de ti Saori —mostró su encantadora sonrisa—. No lo haría ni aunque me lo pidieras —prometió Seiya perdiéndose en los ojos azules de su cuidadora.</p><p>Saori sabía que ya no había de que preocuparse pues todo estaba a punto de regresar a la normalidad. Ella sonrió, acarició la mejilla de Seiya con suavidad y le dijo:</p><p>— Nunca te pediría algo así.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue publicada el 24/05/2013 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>